Into the Frying Pan
by damonforever86
Summary: This is about what happens after Klaus is dead. Elena has now experienced what it is like to become a vampire through magic. She may like it a little too much. Matt's father is here creating trouble. This is a continuation of my story "Out of the Fire"
1. Chapter 1

Into the Frying Pan

There was a searing pain in Matt's arm that woke him from his sleep. Immediately, he placed his hand on his left shoulder. It had already been over a week since he had been shot. He realized that he was going to be very sore for a long time to come. Lightning flashed outside of his window, as loud clap of thunder passed overhead. Matt looked outside of his window. The rain was coming down in sheets and the wind could be heard howling from miles away. Matt would never admit it aloud, but he had always been terrified of thunderstorms since was a little boy. Matt had just gotten back into bed when heard a loud knock. It seemed to be coming from the front door. Matt told himself that there was no one outside of his house. However, the knocking persisted for a few more minutes and then stopped. Matt relaxed a little bit and layed back down in bed. He had just put his head down on the pillow when he heard a door creak open. Matt sat up abruptly and his heart began to race. There was someone inside of his house.

It was nearly 4:30 in the morning. The storm had been raging now for an hour. Elena rolled over and felt her hand touch something solid. She opened her eyes. At first she could not make out the figure that was lying on the other side of the bed. Then slowly her eyes were able to focus on the other person in the bed. "Damon?" she whispered quietly, confused. Damon turned over and looked at Elena. He stared deeply into her dark brown eyes, for a moment that seemed to last an eternity. "What's going on? What happened?" she asked, groggily. Damon gently stroked her cheek with his hand. Then he laughed a sly laugh that filled the air around them. "Don't worry, Elena, nothing happened" he assured her. "You've been sleeping for quite a while. You happen to be sleeping in my bed, Goldilocks. I have to sleep somewhere" he added. Elena quickly nodded her head. She was still confused. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him. She could scarcely even remember any of the events that had taken place over the last couple of days. Suddenly, she remembered something. Elena looked over to her right to see if it was still there. There on the dresser sat the necklace that Elena had worn. It was the necklace that had given her unimaginable power. Damon sat up and looked at Elena. He placed both of his hands on her shoulder. "What's wrong Elena?" he asked her, concerned.

"Katherine was here" Elena said, abruptly, as she quickly got up out of Damon's bed.

Matt got up out of his bed. He walked over to his closet and picked up the only thing that he could get his hands on, his old baseball bat. He could hear footsteps that were coming down the hallway. Within a few seconds, the intruder would be at his door. The doorknob turned and the door was flung open. Matt ran forward and took a hard swing at the man's head before he could even see his shadow properly. The problem was that the wood never did connect with the man's head. It was as if it had been stopped mid- swing. "Matt stop it's me!" yelled the man. Matt was still confused as the lights flickered on in his bedroom. "Matt please, I'm sorry that I startled you. I didn't know where else to go" he said, speaking very rapidly.

"Mic- Dad" Matt started to say. He felt as though he would never be used to using that word. "What are you doing here?" Matt demanded. Matt's father took a deep breath.

"Matt there's something that I have to tell you" he said. Matt sat down in the chair near his desk. He couldn't even imagine what his father was going to tell him. He remembered what had happened the last time that this stranger had said those words to him.

Now it was Damon's turn to be confused. "Elena what are you talking about?" he asked her. Elena looked scared. She wasn't sure what was happening. Did she dream about Katherine being there? Was this encounter real? Had she actually spoken to Katherine mere hours ago? Elena began to get more and more panicked as memories began to flow through her mind. "Damon I- I think Katherine was here. She came in after you left me to go to sleep. I remember talking to her" she told him. Damon walked over to where Elena was standing. He could see that she was very shaken up over this encounter. He grabbed Elena and pulled her close to him. Elena's head was upon his chest. "Calm down. We'll find out what she wanted and then we'll kill her. Ok? She's not going to be able to do anything to you" he assured her. Elena nodded her head in agreement. Elena had calmed down and was now breathing normally. Then she remembered what had happened during the rest of the encounter with Katherine. Elena suddenly began to feel lightheaded. "I need to sit down" she told Damon. He let her go and she down on the edge of the bed. "Damon, I know what happened. I drank her blood" Elena whispered to him.

Matt's head was spinning. He abruptly got off his chair and was now pacing around the room. His father was very calmly looking at him. "Look I know that this is a lot to take in but- he began to say, but he was interrupted by Matt screaming. "Are you completely insane?" Matt was yelling across the room. "First you show up out of nowhere. Then you go MIA for a few days. Now you're back and you are telling me that vampires, werewolves and witches exist. And you're a—you're a witch" Matt said, stumbling a little over this last word. Matt's father began to shake his head, as drops of water fell down to the floor. He was still trying to dry himself off, the best that he could with a towel. "Actually Matt, I'm a warlock. You're one too, you know?" he said gently to Matt. Matt decided that he should probably sit down again. He began to rub his hand over his forehead. He had such a headache. "So what are you saying? I have magical powers?" Matt asked. He was honestly trying to believe this. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Let me clarify. You have the ability to become a warlock. Up until now, the power has been suppressed. Now that you know what you are, it is your choice whether or not you decide to use it. I can help you, if you want" Michael offered. Matt was beyond words. All of these things that his father was talking about seemed utterly impossible. However, something deep inside of Matt, told him that his father was telling the truth.

"What?" Damon gasped, not believing what she had just told him. Damon was angry now. He briskly walked over to the closet and put on a shirt. "I swear when I get a hold of that conniving wench I am going to slowly tear her to pieces for forcing you to drink her blood!" he yelled. Elena shook her head, and placed it in her hands. When she put her head back up Damon could clearly see the tears rolling down her face. He sat down on the bed next to Elena. "What's wrong Elena?" he asked, quietly. Elena stared at Damon's face for a few more fleeting moments. "No, Damon don't do that" she said, as she placed one hand on top of his hands. "It's not really her fault. I- I drank from her willingly" she sobbed. At first Damon wasn't sure what to do. He never had been very good at handling these emotional situations. This was normally Stefan's territory. Finally, he said "Well, you were tired, you probably didn't know what was going" he said. Damon actually hated saying something that he wasn't sure was true. He didn't like telling Elena any story just to make her feel better. What if it was true? What if she did know what was going on the whole time? What if she wanted to become a vampire? All of these questions raced through Damon's mind as he spoke to her. "Yes you're right. I was probably just tired. I didn't know what was going on" Elena cried. Damon took Elena and pulled her into a tight hug. Then a thought went through Elena's mind as well. How could she have lied to Damon like that?

Matt was still reeling from all of the information that he had learned in the past hour or so. He looked at the clock. It read 5:45 am. "I-I don't know what to do with this" Matt stammered. "I don't want this to be true. It- it can't be true. I don't want to be a warlock!" Matt yelled. Matt looked around, trying hard not to look into his father's face. Michael stood up and walked towards Matt. He attempted to touch Matt's arm and he was abruptly pushed away. "Matt, I understand that you're upset. You have every right to hate me. Please let me help you. I can tell you anything that you want to know. I just need to explain certain things to you" Michael said, gently as though Matt were five years old.

"You know that Mom is in town?" Matt asked, suddenly. Matt could tell that he had just struck a chord with his father. He continued, "She's here at the hotel. She came after she heard that I had been shot. I wouldn't let her stay here though. I don't want her here. She comes over every day to see how I'm doing. I bet that you didn't know that" Matt said. Michael shook his head back and forth. "No, I didn't know that" he admitted. Michael hesitated briefly, before saying what he was going to next. "I have to tell you something Matt" he said. Matt shook his head, no. Michael decided to continue despite Matt's obvious objection to anymore news. "I have to tell you about that night. I have to tell you why I left" Michael said to him.

There were only small glimmers of light beginning to shine through the room now. Elena hadn't noticed before, how early it actually was. The time was passing quickly, and soon everyone would be awake. "Damon-?" Elena asked, hesitantly. Damon turned to face her. "Yes?" he said, curiosity showing all over his face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know what happened. You told me that I killed Klaus. I want to know how" she said, looking pleadingly at him. Damon sat down on the bed and Elena followed suit. The way the Damon was looking at Elena sent chills down her spine. She realized that whatever he was about to say must have been pretty bad. Damon took a deep breath. "Elena" he whispered. "I don't think that you are going to you're going to like what I have to tell you" he said, quietly. Elena's pulse began to quicken. She was really nervous now. "Please Damon I _have _to know" she begged. Damon nodded his head in agreement. He took Elena's hand in his. "Ok just remember that you asked for this" he told her gently. Elena tried to catch her breath. She convinced herself that she was ready for everything she was about to hear.

Matt had decided that it was best just to listen. "That night was a very bad night. Your mother and I had gotten into a fight. You were very little and Vicki was just a baby. I knew that I should leave. I knew that I _had_ to leave. This town has a history, a bad history. I had learned what kind of powers I possessed. At first, I had the exact same reaction that you did. I didn't want to hear any of it. There was talk from the Founders Council that there was a possibility of vampires returning to the town."

"The Founders Council?" Matt asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, Matt I was part of the Founders Council. I joined it, after I found out I was a warlock" Michael explained.

"The Donovans weren't one of the founding families were they?" Matt asked. Michael, shook his head. "No, they weren't. They came shortly after the founding of Mystic Falls" he explained. "They laid low because we come from a long line of witches and warlocks. However, when the council found out about me they decided to make an exception" Michael said. "They wanted me to help them find vampires. They thought that vampires might have come back to the town at that time. I uncovered a secret that I was never meant to know about. That's why I left. I didn't want you, Vicki, and your mother involved" he explained.

Elena was beyond speechless. She was shaking and sobbing. Damon held her head against his chest once again. He knew that he shouldn't have told her. However, he had decided a long time ago though, that he would never lie to her. He was Damon. He didn't sugarcoat things. He was beginning to think that maybe he should have. "I can't believe that I did that" Elena sobbed. "Well look Elena, it wasn't your fault. It was all because of that necklace" he said. "Bonnie said that she felt a power. It was a power like nothing that she had ever felt before. There was some supernatural power that enhanced the abilities that Michael had already given you through the enchantment on that necklace." Damon and Elena both glanced over at the necklace that was sitting on the desk.

Elena took a deep breath. "Bonnie used a spell on him first right? Then I- I staked Klaus with an ash stake?" Elena repeated uncertainly. Damon nodded his head. "And then I just didn't stop did I?" she asked. Slowly, Damon shook his head no. "Then I staked him repeatedly like 10 times or something?" Elena asked him. Damon did not answer. She took his silence as a resounding yes. "And then I attacked Alaric?" Elena asked. "Yes, Elena, you did. Stefan and I had to pull you off of him. You were one strong little thing. I don't know what that power was but it was nothing like I have ever seen before" Damon said. "It was only after you were restrained, that you started to calm down. It was like you weren't yourself. It was like you were this entirely different person. The spell made you that way. Then you started to feel bad about what had happened. You began to cry. That was when I had my chance. The necklace finally came off" he explained. Then Elena asked a question that she had been wondering. "Where did the stake come from?" she asked. Damon shook his head.

"I have no idea. I think that was another part of the magic. Whoever, performed it, must have wanted Klaus dead too" Damon said. Damon looked at Elena. She was still crying slightly. Damon took his hand and wiped her tears off of her cheek. "It's going to be ok you know" he assured Elena. Then he bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "I have to go talk to Stefan. I'll be back in a little while" he told her. Elena nodded her head.

"Ok, I guess that I'll get dressed and go to see Bonnie" Elena said. With that, Damon left the room. Elena got up and began to change into something more appropriate to go and see Bonnie. She quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then Elena walked over towards the dresser. She picked up the necklace and hastily stuffed it into her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena had rushed to get dressed for no reason. She had completely forgotten that most of the world was still sleeping at 6 in the morning. Elena groaned out loud. She would have to wait a few more hours before going over to Bonnie's house. Finally, 9 o'clock rolled around and Elena could not wait any longer. She rushed out of the Salvatore house and over to Bonnie's house as quickly as she could. She had not been expecting the person, who came to answer the door. "Oh, hello Mr. Bennett. How are you?" Frank Bennett stared at Elena for a brief moment.

"Hello, Elena. How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time" he commented. Elena nodded her head, in agreement.

"I'm alright Mr. Bennett. Is Bonnie here?" she asked, timidly.

"Yes, she's in her room doing homework. Come on in" he said, gesturing for Elena to enter. Elena walked into the house and headed straight for Bonnie's room. She knocked on the door and Bonnie immediately opened the door. "Dad I said" she began to say when she saw Elena. "Hey Elena what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, sounding confused.

"Hi Bonnie" Elena said, as she hugged her. "So you're Dad is here?" Elena said, abruptly. Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah he's back from one of his business trips. He's only here for a few days though", she added. Elena and Bonnie sat down on the bed. Bonnie was trying not give away everything that she was thinking. Then Elena spoke again before she could even get a word out. "So how are you Bonnie? You've been through a lot. Are you ok?" Elena, asked slowly.

"Yes, Elena I'm fine. This year has been- well what can I say about it? This has been completely unbelievable, to say the least"Bonnie said. She was slowly shaking her head back and forth. "Look Elena, I'm just glad that you're ok". Elena and Bonnie had known each other now, since they were about four years old. Elena could easily tell that something was bothering her.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" she asked, suddenly. Bonnie decided that maybe she should try lying first.

"Nothing is wrong Elena" she said, sternly. Elena gave her a disbelieving look. It was nearly impossible to lie to Elena.

"Tell me what's wrong" Elena demanded. Bonnie felt that she had no choice but to give in. She sighed.

"Ok, Elena, I'll tell you. When Klaus forced us to dream about our worst nightmares, I had a prophecy" Bonnie confessed.

Stefan was fuming. "What's going on? Where is she at?" he demanded, when he saw Damon came down the stairs.

"First of all, Elena is not your girlfriend anymore. You don't have a right to demand to know where she is" Damon said. He smirked, widely at Stefan. "She's fine, by the way. She just went to see Bonnie ." Damon said. Stefan folded his arms over his chest in indignation.

"You don't get it do you? It's really dangerous for her to out by herself. Do you not remember what I told you that Bonnie said?" he asked, angrily. Damon placed one of his hands on Stefan's shoulder.

"You need to learn how to relax a little bit, brother. Elena will be just fine. She's not going to turn into a vampire" Damon said calmly. Stefan turned away and stalked unhappily up the stairs.

"Did it work?" she asked Michael, impatiently when he got back. Michael nodded his head. He would never have admitted this to anyone, but he was really scared to be around her. He had never in his life met a witch with so much power. "Yes" he answered her, his voice clearly shaky. She smiled a devious smile from one corner of her mouth to the other.

"Am I supposed to believe that you did it?" she asked. Michael swallowed hard, before answering.

"Yes, I performed the spell. I made sure that I had contact with him while he was having his nightmare. I'm sure that it worked just fine" he said. She did not seem completely satisfied with this information.

"Alright, well I will be checking back in on him to make sure that it worked" she said. Then the beautiful blond witch got up out of her seat. She approached Michael with a very menacing aura that was emanating from her. "He doesn't know about me" she said sternly. It was not a question. Michael shook his head back and forth vigorously.

"No, he doesn't" Michael managed to squeak out.

"Good" she replied. "You may go now", she said dismissing Michael quickly from her services. Michael did not need to be told twice, he turned and left as fast as he could.

Damon had decided that there was no point in wasting his day. He was going to take a nice long, relaxing shower. There was nothing that Damon liked more in order to take his mind off of other things. Damon got done with his shower much too , Damon knew that there were certain things that he needed to do. He went downstairs, and saw that they were low on blood bags. "Stefan I'm going to go get more blood" he called upstairs. After a few moments of waiting, he had received no response. Damon began to call Stefan's name again. "Hello, Stefan are you here?" he asked. Damon walked up the stairs and looked around. Damon entered Stefan's room. He wasn't in there. As Damon was leaving the room, something caught his eye. It was a journal. He walked closer and saw that the name on the cover said _Giuseppe Salvatore._ He picked up the journal and turned it around in his hand. Then Damon took the journal and pocketed it.

At this moment Damon heard a door open downstairs. He came out of Stefan's room and started walking down the stairs. Without looking up he said, "Stefan there you are. I'm going to get some blood". When Damon got to the bottom of the stairs and came face to face with Jenna. "Jenna?" he said, sounding startled. Jenna swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Hello Damon" she said. Damon was still confused.

"You haven't been around much lately, Jenna. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Yeah, well I've been trying to clear my head since I found out that information. I've been staying with a friend for a little while. Elena has told me things. Well pretty much everything" she admitted. Damon nodded his head. Then without any more hesitation, Jenna said "I need you to make me forget".

Bonnie wasn't sure that telling Elena this information was actually the right thing to do. "Elena you have to promise me that you're not going to be angry" Bonnie said. Elena gave her a stern look. "Bonnie, it's ok you can tell me. I've heard a lot of bad things in the last few hours. One more isn't going to kill me" she said. Bonnie noticed that Elena's face looked downcast when she had said this. Then Bonnie understood. "Oh- Damon told you what happened with Klaus" Bonnie said, knowingly. Elena nodded her head. She could already feel the tears coming again but she had learned how to stop them from coming. "I- I still can't believe that I could do that. That I did something, so-so gruesome" she said. Elena's voice shook slightly as she said this.

"He shouldn't have done that" Bonnie said, judgment seeping through her voice. Elena shook her head.

"No Bonnie, I'm glad that he did. I need to know what actually happened Now please tell me what you saw" Elena said to Bonnie. Bonnie looked straight into Elena's eyes.

"I had a prophecy that you are going to become vampire" she said, seriously. Elena tried to resist the urge to laugh.

"That's it?" she asked, Bonnie. Bonnie seemed like she was hurt and upset by this reaction.

"What do you mean that's it?" she asked angrily. "I just told you that you are going to become one of the undead and that is your reaction?" she asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"Well Bonnie, we don't know for sure that this is going to happen. It might not."

Elena placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Look Bonnie, I'm not trying to take what you said lightly, it's just that wel,l we don't know for sure that this is going to happen. I'm going to try all that I can to make sure that it doesn't" Elena said, reassuringly. Bonnie seemed to relax a little bit.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's not actually going to happen" Elena began to get up to leave. She needed to get back to Damon and Stefan and see what they are doing.

"I have to go now Bonnie, I'll call you later" Elena said. Bonnie nodded in agreement. Then Elena left the room and headed back to the Salvatore house. After Elena had left the room, Bonnie felt a chill go down her spine that left her with the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

"You're late" Stefan said as Alaric took the seat next to him. Alaric glanced at Stefan with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was too busy recovering from a crazy vampire trying to kill me" Alaric whispered. Stefan couldn't help but to smirk a little bit at this. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alaric asked, all too innocently. Stefan sighed.

"I think that maybe we should talk outside" he suggested. Alaric and Stefan both got up out of their seats and walked outside the grill. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened" Stefan said, seriously. Alaric groaned at this request. "Stefan, you know that I don't like to talk about it" he said. Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry that I have to ask you. I just want to find out what Klaus did. I wonder what his angle was in all of this" Stefan said. Alaric took a deep breath and started to explain. "Klaus got to me. He cornered me one day after school. He told me that he would kill Jenna if I didn't go with him. I went with him willingly but he compelled me to give out information" Alaric explained.

"What kind of information did he want?" Stefan inquired.

"He wanted information about your house. He wanted to know what kind of hiding spots you guys used for things. He wanted that necklace. He said that the necklace was really important. I guess, now we know why at least" Alaric said in a hushed tone. Stefan and Alaric were both thinking the same thing. They were thinking about what had happened to Elena.

"You want me to what?" Damon said, sounding astonished. Jenna was obviously very angry. She was not in the mood to play any games.

"You heard me Damon. I don't want to know about this. I want nothing to do with it at all" she said forcefully. Then Jenna began to pace around the room. She was really starting to lose it. She was beginning to cry. _Oh great_ Damon thought to himself. _This is the second crying female that I have had to deal with in the last couple of hours. What is going on today?_ Jenna sat down on the couch and placed her head in her hands.

"I just can't believe this. I don't want to believe this. How could all of this be possible?" she asked. Damon shook his head back and forth slowly. He could scarcely believe the day that he was having so far. He had really lost his mind now. He actually felt really sorry for Jenna.

"Look Jenna I don't know why things are the way that they are. Heck, I don't know much of anything really. I do think that you should talk to Elena first though. Besides, it might be more dangerous for you to forget everything" he warned. Jenna jumped up suddenly, as though the seat were on fire. "No, no, no I don't want Elena to know about any of this. I still can't believe that she kept this from me!" she yelled. "And if you won't do it, I'll just find someone who will" she screamed at him. Damon looked at Jenna, furrowing his brow. Finally, he said "Fine, I'll do it but not until tomorrow. The vervain has to pass through your system first" he said. At this, Jenna looked satisfied and she went upstairs to her makeshift bedroom.

Elena knew that there would be no way for her to escape from the Salvatore house tonight. She would have to think of some excuse. Maybe she would tell Damon and Stefan that she was sleeping over at Bonnie's house. She would say that Caroline was coming too. They were, in dire need of a girls' night. It was an old trick but she sincerely hoped that it would work. She needed this time to do what she wanted. Luckily for Elena, Damon had stepped out to go to do something. Elena decided that she would ask her other parent for permission. This was something that Stefan was likely to believe, since he once set up a girls' night for them himself. The tricky part was going to be getting him to agree to not escort her to Bonnie's house. It only took Caroline fifteen minutes to arrive at the Salvatore house, once Elena had called her. "Stefan, Caroline is here. I'm going to go with her to Bonnie's house" she told him. Once Elena was inside of Caroline's car, she set her plan into motion.

"Caroline can we please go to the gril?. I'm starving" Elena said. Caroline was quick to take the bait.

"Sure, Elena we can go there first, then over to Bonnie's house. Should we call her so she knows that we'll be later?" Caroline asked.

"No Caroline, I didn't tell Stefan this, but it's kind of a surprise for Bonnie" Elena explained. Caroline's face lit up.

"I love surprises. This is going to be so much fun" she squealed. When Elena and Caroline got to the grill, they spotted Matt, immediately. Elena saw that Caroline looked eager to talk to Matt and she took her opportunity. "Go ahead, I'll be waiting here for you" Elena insisted. Caroline was hesitant at first, but then she decided to go for it. While Caroline was busy talking to Matt, Elena carefully slipped through the back door. She went around to the front to where she was supposed to meet Katherine. Elena looked around but she was nowhere to be found. Elena was on her way back into the grill when she suddenly her legs felt like jello. She dropped to the ground and couldn't move. Pain was searing through her body. The last thing that she saw before passing out, in the blackness was the outline of a man. What she didn't know was that this man was the father of her first serious boyfriend. Michael Donovan stepped out of the shadows. "Sorry about this Elena, but I don't have a choice" he whispered into the blackness


	3. Chapter 3

Elena slowly opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. Everything was blurry at first. She felt so disoriented. She was lying on a red couch, in a room that looked kind of like a psychiatrist's office. Carefully, Elena got up off of the couch and walked towards the door. She turned the knob and quickly found out that it was locked. Elena's head was throbbing. She automatically placed her hand on her head and rubbed her forehead. _What had happened last night _she thought to herself? The last thing that she remembered was being at the grill. She had been at the grill with Caroline-. _Oh my gosh, Caroline. She must be freaking out, _Elena realized, suddenly. She was really beginning to become slightly panicked. The door was locked and there were bars that covered the window. Elena began to pound on the door and scream. She should have known that no one would hear her.

Damon knocked on the door to Elena's bedroom. After a few moments of waiting, he opened the door ever so slightly. "Elena" he whispered into the dark room. Still there was no response. Quickly, he realized that something was wrong. He flipped the light on, which confirmed his suspicion that Elena was not there. Damon rushed out of the room and went to look for Stefan. "Hey Stefan where's Elena?" he asked, when he saw him.

"She slept over at Bonnie's house last night" he said, calmly. This news only relieved Damon's mind a little. He wanted to see Elena. He needed to talk to her, himself.

Bonnie was shocked when she saw Damon standing outside of her front door. "What's going on? I'm about to leave for a job interview" Bonnie explained. Damon didn't seem to hear anything that she had just said. "Where's Elena?" he asked her, looking intensely into her eyes. Bonnie looked very confused.

"What are you talking about Damon? She's not here. Caroline told me that she was at the grill with Elena last night. Then when Caroline turned around Elena was gone. Caroline called Elena and she said that everything was fine. She said that she had to leave unexpectedly because Jenna called and she said she was sick" Bonnie said. Damon furrowed his brows at this.

"That's not true. Jenna was fine. She went out last night to meet up with a friend of hers" Damon informed her. Now it was Bonnie's turn to look concerned.

"Where is Elena?" Damon said, this time sounding as though he were talking to the sky.

Michael opened the door and entered the room directly across from Elena's. "Can I go now? I did as you asked me," a very disgruntled Katherine, said. Michael shook his head back and forth.

"You did a very good job with the phone call. Caroline completely believed that you were Elena. You can't leave yet. She still needs you for something" Michael informed her. Michael turned to leave the room. Suddenly he felt teeth sink into his neck. He let out a scream and turned to use a spell on Katherine. However, before he even had a chance Katherine fell to the floor in agonizing pain. The door opened, and Michael saw piercing blue eyes that met his own. "Don't ever underestimate the power that I yield" she said icily, as Katherine grabbed at her side. She felt as though she were being repeatedly staked in the side. She closed the door and immediately turned toward Michael. "Don't ever let that happen again" she said sternly. "Next time I may not save you" she warned him.

Damon only felt it a second before it happened. Suddenly everything went dark. Damon clutched his head in sheer agony as he dropped onto his knees. Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't know what was going on. The world around Damon had completely shattered. All he could see was grey. All he could hear were voices in the distance. The voices got louder and louder. It was all too much for him to bear. It wasn't pain that had brought this upon him. At least, it was not physical pain. The all consuming unbearable pain, that he was feeling now, was all emotional. Bonnie rushed forward, trying to help him up. The very moment that she touched him, it was as though her skin set on fire. She involuntarily jumped backward. She could feel his pain. Quickly, Bonnie realized, he was under a very powerful spell.

Elena sat down with her back against the wall, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked like an angry little girl, who had not gotten her way. So many thoughts were floating through her mind. Most of them, consisted of the word _why._ She just couldn't understand any of this. Why her? What did Michael want? Why had he kidnapped her? Elena didn't realize that within the next few moments, she would receive her answers. She would also receive more questions than she had ever thought possible. The doorknob slowly began to turn. Michael came into the room, followed by a very tall, menacing looking blond woman. Elena could tell right away that she was a witch. "Hello Elena" she said, in a sickly sweet voice. She stared at Elena with a sparkle in her deep blue eyes that Elena had seen many times before. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Sera" she announced.

Stefan and Jeremy raced over to Bonnie's house as quickly as they could. Jeremy had heard Stefan talking on the phone and he would not take no for an answer. Damon still lay on the front yard of Bonnie's house, clearly distraught. "Stefan, thank God. I-I don't know what to do. Every time that I go near him, the spell just courses right through me. I can't touch him. We have to bring him inside. My Dad isn't home right now" she said, breathlessly. Stefan nodded.

"Jeremy come on, help me try to grab him" he instructed. "We might be able to touch him because we're warlocks" Stefan said. Both Jeremy and Stefan grabbed one of Damon's arms. Luckily, they were able to move him into the house and onto the couch. After another few minutes, the spell finally seemed to wear off. Damon was still breathing very rapidly. He opened his eyes, and everything was blurry. "Stefan?" he asked, sounding confused. Stefan was standing over him.

"Yeah, it's ok Damon. I'm right here. What happened?" he asked, Damon.

Damon shook his head back and forth fervently. "I- don't want to—I can't talk about it yet" Damon stammered. Jeremy looked back and forth between Stefan and Bonnie.

"Should I get a blood bag out of the car?" he asked. Stefan hesitated for a moment before answering. Then, before he could tell Jeremy what he thought, Damon started talking.

"No, don't Jeremy. That's not going to help for this" he said. Damon swallowed and took a deep breath. "All the blood in the world is not going to bring back the people that I've killed" he said.

"Sera?" Elena repeated the name. Elena knew that she had heard the name before. She had been through so much in the last few days though, she just could not remember where she had heard it. Sera walked closer to her. Then she turned towards Michael. "You may go now" she informed him. Michael left the room as fast as he could. "Sit down Elena" Sera commanded. Elena did not move. She stubbornly folded her arms, and crossed them over of chest. Sera let out a shrill laugh. "Fine, be like that" she said. "You Petrovas are all the same. You think that you are high and mighty when in reality you are nothing but a little girl" she said, scathingly.

"What do you want with me? Elena demanded.

Sera smiled deviously at her. "Don't worry. I've only wanted to finally be able meet you. Well, I also want to tell you a little story" she admitted.

Damon sat up on the couch. He looked straight at Stefan. "Don't give me that antagonizing look, Stefan" he said. Stefan remained silent. " I saw visions. It was like a videotape of my past. It's wasn't any of that "your life flashes before your eyes" crap . It was more like a film. It was like a film of anything bad that I did in the past. It was like a list of victims all flooding my mind. They were screaming and crying. They were begging me not to kill them" Damon said, choking back tears. He didn't want to let anyone see how it really had affected him.

"Elena do you have any idea who I am?" she asked. Elena shook her head back and forth. She was not really sure what it was, but this woman did seem familiar for some reason. Elena was drawing a blank as to exactly why. "Let me see if I can help you a little bit with that. You know that necklace that you have? I was the one who gave it to Katherine to give to you" she said. Immediately, Elena reached into her pocket, to where she had earlier placed the necklace. It wasn't there. Sera held the golden locket up in front of her eyes. "I have it. I also have this" she said, as she showed Elena that she had her cell phone. "By the way, Katherine is very good at being you. Not that she wanted to be, but well let's just say that she didn't have much of a choice" she said, slyly.

"Katherine's here?" Elena asked, suddenly. Sera nodded her head.

Sera smiled slyly at Elena. "Ah there is so much information that you have yet to learn" she said. Sera looked at a nearby clock. "Hmm your boyfriends should all be here soon. Although I'm not sure how much more one of them will be able to take" she said menacingly.

Damon looked around the room, uneasily. Everyone was staring at him. "Look, we have to find Elena" he said. Everyone seemed to agree on this one particular point. Damon realized that he would be receiving some sort of "humanity" talk from Stefan later. Jeremy was the only one who was not paying attention to what was happening. Something lying on the floor near the front door had caught his eye. Jeremy picked up the object and saw that it said _Giuseppe Salvatore _on the front. "Hey Damon, Stefan I found your Dad's journal on the floor" he announced to them. Stefan looked confused, and Damon looked angry. At the same instant, they both ran over to Jeremyand tried to get him to hand over the journal. Stefan looked at Damon. "Have you read this?" he asked.

Hesitantly, Damon answered "No. I found it in your room . Then I was psychic witch attacked, so no I haven't had time to read it just yet" Damon said, sarcastically. Stefan ignored Damon, completely. He extended his hand out towards Jeremy. At this, Jeremy backed up a little bit. "I think I'll hold on to this for now. First, we should find Elena" he said, calmly. It was then that Bonnie spoke up.

"Actually, you don't have to find Elena. I know where she is" she said.

Elena stared back at Sera in confusion. "What are talking about?" she demanded. Sera looked over Elena, as though she trying to decide if her question was worth answering. Sera decided to ignore the question. "You'll see soon enough" she said, coyly. "Actually, I'd like to ask you a question Elena. Just how much do you want to be a vampire?" she asked. Elena was taken aback by this sudden turn of subject. "I don't know what you're talking about" Elena lied.

"You really shouldn't lie to me like that. I know that you love the feeling of power. I know that you're trying to keep this all a secret from Stefan and Damon. I know that you are actively using Katherine, by drinking her blood. So don't you dare lie to me Elena, because I have access to more knowledge than you ever thought possible. Not to say, that this knowledge did not come with a price. To honest, it was a price that I was not willing to pay. Do you know what it is like to have your soul taken from you?" she said. Elena was visibly shaking at this point. She had never been this scared. She was more scared now, then she was when she had encountered, Klaus just mere days ago.

Damon slowly turned the doorknob and looked around the room. "Are you sure that this is the place?" he asked, Bonnie. She nodded her head.

"I don't know why or how but I think that whoever took Elena wanted you to find her. When I touched you, I saw things. I was able to see what you saw but also so much more. I was given a vision of this office building. I saw Elena. She's here" Bonnie said, sounding confident about her knowledge. They walked down the dark hallway, looking for the right room.

"How are we supposed to know which door it is?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie swallowed hard.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure" she said. After walking a few more steps, Bonnie came to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, immediately.

"That power. Can't you feel it Stefan? It just emanates from every direction. It is the same power that saved us from Klaus" Bonnie explained. Then she pointed to the left and they walked a little bit further and Bonnie showed them the door to the room that Elena was in.

Sera smiled deviously. "Your friends are here" she said, simply. "They're about to open the door, so I will courteous and open it for them". Sera walked over and opened the door. "Hello, you all may come in" she said, gesturing for them to come inside. However, Damon looked straight past Sera. His eyes went directly to Elena. There was no need for an exchange of words between these two. He could tell that she had not been harmed, physically at least.

Sera looked the four of them over. She spent most of her time looking back and forth between Stefan and Damon. She quickly glanced over Bonnie and Jeremy. Jeremy instinctively walked over towards Bonnie, standing close to her. "There's really no need for you two to be here" she said, pointing at Jeremy and Bonnie. "There's no point in you both witnessing this. I only need these three to hear what I have to say" she informed them. Then without another warning, Bonnie and Jeremy both seemed to lose control of their senses. They walked straight across the hall, opened the door and locked it behind them.

"There, now we can all talk" she said, as though they had been called to a board meeting. Elena looked longingly at Damon's deep blue eyes. Sera waved her hand back and forth. "Oh please Elena, go and run into his arms" she said sarcastically. "Nothing would please me more" she said, with a smirk. "It's not as though, it's going to help you in the end. It's not as though it is ever going to change what he is. He will always and forever be a demon. As will you, when you turn" she said to Elena. Both brothers stared at Sera and then at Elena.

"Go on, deny it if you want. Soon we will all know the truth. Oh and why don't you two start by telling Damon the truth?" she said, looking at Stefan and Elena. "Why don't you tell him what you both already know? Why not spare him the pain of reading through that journal himself? Go ahead and tell him the secret. A look of horrible comprehension arose, upon Elena's face. She looked back and forth between Damon and Sera. Those eyes, they both had those same gorgeous blue eyes. Elena didn't understand why she hadn't realized this before. Elena walked over to Damon. She took both of her small hands, and clasped them around his. Then she looked deep into his eyes and said "Damon I'm sorry. I have to tell you something".


	4. Chapter 4

SILENCE. Complete and utter silence seethed through the room like a slow acting deadly poison. Elena felt something wet grace the side of her cheek. She had not realized that she had been crying. Since, she had known him, Damon had never looked at her the way that he had a few minutes ago. He had looked straight into her eyes, while he held both of her wrists. He did not seem to notice when his grip had tightened slightly. Elena had attempted to explain to him what she had read in the journal. Damon had taken a step back from her, as though she were a terrifying monster. Elena could see so deeply into those piercing blue eyes. What she had seen there, had made her want to fall to her knees and sob. She had seen something much worse than anger. It was even worse than hatred. Elena saw indifference in Damon's eyes. There was a look so cold and unfeeling that Elena's hand began to shake ever so slightly. He had turned his gaze in a different direction, so he did not have to face her. He was standing in the corner, facing the wall with his arms crossed and head looking downward. To make matters worse, Sera was still sitting across the room, very comfortable in her chair. A sly, smile graced her lips. Her smile was so much like Damon's that it sent a shiver down Elena's spine.

Stefan looked all around the room as if looking for a way out. Hesitantly, he took a few steps toward Elena. "It's going to be ok Elena. Damon's going to be fine. He'll come around eventually" Stefan whispered to her. Elena looked at Stefan angrily.

"Stop that" she commanded. Stefan looked sincerely, confused. "Stop talking about him, like he's not standing there" Elena said, fiercely through her tears. Stefan placed a hand on Elena's arm. "Calm down, Elena. It's all going to turn out ok. It always does one way or another" he said, gently. Elena could not handle any more of this. She was after all, only human. Elena was fuming. She stood directly in front Stefan, looking up into his eyes. "You didn't even do anything! You stood there and let me tell him the story. You didn't even say a word. You say that everything is ok. Well everything is not always going to be ok Stefan. Just because everything has been ok for you does not mean that everything will always be good for everyone. Look around Stefan! Don't you see what has happened?" she screamed at him.

The scene that unfolded next was something Elena had never seen before. There was only time that Elena could even recall something similar occurring. Stefan was enraged. Elena had never seen such anger. Stefan walked very fast around the room, pacing back and forth between where Elena was near where Sera was still idly sitting, just watching everything take place. Stefan grabbed Elena by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You think everything is good for me Elena? Do you really think that I have an easy life? Damon has spent his entire vampire life trying to make mine miserable." At this, Elena heard a soft scoffing sound from the corner. "I thirst for blood so much, Elena. I just don't want it. I _need _it. I crave it more than anything else in the world. I haven't killed a human in over 50 years. Do you have any idea how hard it is to control that? Do you have any idea what I struggle with every day?" he yelled at her. Tears began to stream down Stefan's face. "You were such a big part of why I continued to drink animal blood every day. It is a struggle for me _every_ day. And now….. his voice faded off into the distance. Then without warning, Stefan punched a large hole in the wall. He turned to Elena with blood red eyes. "I just can't do it anymore. I can't" he cried.

Suddenly, Elena felt a very strange sensation. There was something warm and sticky sliding down her arm. Elena looked down to see that she was bleeding. "What's going on?" she said, panicking. "What's happening to me?" she asked. Damon had turned around to find out what was going on. "Elena?" Damon said, as he tried to come toward her. However, Damon found that he was stuck in place. Sera walked towards Elena. "Do you see what I can do? Can you feel my power?" she asked. Then Sera took Elena and walked her over towards Stefan. Elena tried to resist moving but there was no point. "See this?" Sera asked Stefan. "It's all yours" she said, slyly. "You can have all of it. Tell me Stefan, how much do you like the blood?" she asked.

Sera pushed Elena right in front of Stefan. Elena's blood was still freely flowing. Stefan took a couple of steps backward. "No, I can't. I won't" he said. Stefan tried to take a few more steps back. Nothing happened. He was now trapped in an invisible bubble. He and Elena only had a few feet to maneuver. Damon was looking on, horrorstruck. "I'm going to kill you!" he said, menacingly to Sera. "I don't care if you're my mother. I will tear you apart if you so much as touch Elena" he said.

"Well, I already did, my dear Damon. Have you not seen the blood on her arm?" she asked, deviously. Damon was beyond angry. He could feel the heat rising in his face. He could see the terror on Elena's face. That alone, made him all the more desperate to get out of this predicament. He looked at Elena, meaningfully. Elena returned his gaze with a simple nod. She could tell what he was trying to say.

Suddenly, Elena let out a scream of agony. It felt at though, white hot fire was piercing her skin. Another cut opened up. This time it was on her other arm. Stefan started to walk closer to Elena. "Stefan please don't" she begged. Stefan shook his head. He grabbed at his shirt and tore off a couple of large pieces. "Here tie this around your arms" he instructed Elena. Elena took the pieces of cloth and quickly tied it around her arms. Sera began to laugh shrilly. "You really think that is going to do you any good. You're both sadly mistaken." Elena felt another sharp pain again. The blood from her arms started to come out again. This time, there was more and it was coming out faster.

Sera pointed at her watch. "Time is running out. You can stand there and let her bleed to death or you can kill her yourself. If you choose to kill her yourself, the blood flow will slow down. You may just have time to save her, if saving her means that you care not that she loses her soul. If you do care about her soul, then you might as well just let her die. It will be quick and painless. She will only last another minute and half or so, losing that much blood. That's just enough time to say your goodbyes. I'll come back in a half hour to see what you have decided. Good luck" she added, sinisterly.

Elena was beginning to feel lightheaded already. She sat down on the floor next to Stefan. "Do it, Stefan. Please take my blood. Turn me" Elena begged. Without responding, Stefan grabbed one of Elena's arms and began to drink. Immediately, the blood flow slowed down. The blood from Elena's other arm began to stop. Stefan drank as slowly as he could. He did not want to do this. The blood was overpowering him. He began to drink, just a little more. Elena could feel the change right away. "Stefan no, Stefan stop" Elena pleaded. Stefan could not hear now. He was completely consumed by the blood. There was nothing that Elena could to say to change that.

"Stefan!" Damon shouted. "No don't! You're going to kill Elena!" he screamed.

Bonnie could tell that something was immensely wrong. "Jeremy something bad is happening. I can feel it. There's a lot of power coming out of the room across the hall. Help me Jeremy. We have to get out of here" she said, frantically .Suddenly, a shadow emerged from the darkness of the room. Both Jeremy and Bonnie jumped. "Katherine?" Jeremy asked, uncertainly. Katherine smiled at Jeremy. "You're not going to be able to get out of here. You don't know anything about Sera. If you think that Klaus was bad, you haven't seen anything yet" she said. Bonnie turned back to face Jeremy. "We have to try Jeremy. I don't have a good feeling about this" she said. Jeremy nodded his head in agreement. "We will" he assured her.

Elena was now lying on the floor. Her body was very pale and she could feel the life being drained from her. Stefan pulled his face briefly away from Elena's arm. It was as if he regained some of his control. Damon looked longingly at Elena. A single tear fell from his face. "Stefan" he pleaded once more. "Stefan please, you know this isn't you. Please Stefan save her. Give her some of your blood" he begged. Stefan shook his head, slowly back and forth. "I can't take away her soul, Damon" he stated simply.

"How can you not? You are taking her life!" Damon shouted. All at once, Stefan began to clutch his head in agony. He fell to the floor. It was so incredibly painful that he passed out. Damon found that he was now able to move. He rushed over to Elena, sat her up a little bit and gave her some of his blood. She was going in and out of consciousness. "Damon?" she asked, sounding confused. "Yes, Elena it's me. Shh don't talk. Just drink. Damon picked up Elena and placed her in his arms. Gently he stroked her hair with one hand. Damon felt the sting of tears as they rolled down his cheeks. "You're crying" Elena said, gently. Damon laughed a little bit at this. "Yeah" he agreed. "I am." A few minutes passed. Elena was still pale and getting worse. She should have been completely healed by now. _How come it hasn't worked?_ Damon thought to himself.

"Damon what's happening?" Elena asked. Damon shook his head back and forth. "I don't know. I don't know" he sobbed. He pulled Elena up to his chest. She was closing her eyes. "Damon. I need to tell you something." Elena coughed loudly.

"It's ok Elena. I know what you are going to say. You don't have to say it" he said. With the last of her strength Elena reached up to him, placing her small hand on his cheek. "I love you Damon. And I want you to know that. Just know that it's ok. It's ok to love. She was beginning to sound incoherent. It's ok to love, you know. It is going to be ok" she said. Damon shook his head back and forth. "Yes, Elena it will be ok. You know that I love you" he said. Then Elena did something that surprised him. She shook her head no. "No, you don't. You don't love. You don't love….. you" she said. Elena's whole body was a deathly white. Damon pulled her even closer to him. Then he felt her hand fall at his side.

The doorknob turned and Sera walked in the room. "Hmm I guess that letting that witch have some of her powers ended badly for poor Stefan" she said, nonchalantly. Damon ran towards Sera in a mad rage. "You killed Elena. You did something to Stefan. He would have never done that on his own!" Damon shouted. Sera put one finger on top of her lip, very thoughtful.

"Did I, Damon? Am I really the one that made Stefan drain her? Or did he do it on his own? There's so many questions. There's so little time. There's so much that you still don't know. Oh and as for Elena. You don't have to worry about her. You'll be able to talk to her again for the rest of her undead life."

Damon looked extremely confused. "She's dead. I already tried to give her my blood to heal her. It didn't work. She wasn't healed" he said.

"I know that she wasn't healed. I made sure of that. She _had _ to die Damon. Now I will be lifted from my curse" Sera said.

"Oh come on. Elena can't be connected to every curse. Klaus needed her to break the other curse" Damon said. "You're not going to expect to believe that you needed her to die too.

"You're right. I don't expect you to believe me. Klaus didn't need her. Klaus was a fool. Klaus was never anything more than my hand puppet. Those _"powers" _ that Klaus received, were given to him by me. Unfortunately, for me Klaus had a mind of his own. I only wanted for him to have captured her. Things got a little out of hand. I couldn't allow him to kill Elena. _I _needed to kill Elena. I have unlimited power. The problem was the cost. I am no longer in possession of my soul. You see that's what happens when you become a demon, a vampire, one of the soulless creatures of the night" Sera said.

"Vampire?" Damon repeated, sounding confused.

"Yes, Damon I am a witch, and a vampire. Can you imagine? I was turned into the very thing that I have always hated. I guess that is the price that you pay for unimaginable power. Now, I'm finally free. As soon as she wakes up, I am no longer cursed. Oh and by the way, you may see some changes in Elena soon" Sera warned. Damon took a few steps closer to her.

"Damon don't do anything stupid" she said. In an instant, she was gone. A few minutes later, Damon heard a noise. Jeremy, Bonnie and Katherine came bursting in the door. Immediately they saw Elena's motionless body on the floor. Bonnie started to break down immediately. Jeremy yelled and quickly ran over to Elena. "She's dead" Bonnie whispered. She turned toward Damon. "How could you let this happen? " she demanded.

Damon walked over and led Jeremy and Bonnie away from Elena. He took a deep breath. "She's not dead. She's a vampire" he said. Both Bonnie and Jeremy gasped in shock. Then Damon heard a stirring motion. Damon ran over to Elena as quickly as he could. "Elena are you ok?" Damon asked.

Elena slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Yes, but what happened?" she asked. Damon took another deep breath. He knew that he was going to have quite a story to tell.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone who has read my fan fiction about the vampire diaries. I am very sorry that I have not updated any of the story for several months. I want to let everyone know that I am trying to write an original fiction story and hope to get it published on e-books. Therefore, I do not have time to write my fan fiction stories anymore. I love the vampire diaries. I wish I had more time. Please leave me a message if you have any questions. Thanks


End file.
